Gone: Alternate Ending
by Death Valley Reaper
Summary: I didn't like how SpongeBob easily forgave his friends in Gone. This is what I think should've happened. SpongeBob and Sandy friendship.


**I didn't really like how "Gone" turned out. So, this is my version of it. It's quite long actually. Enjoy.**

"Of course. (scene cuts to effigy of SpongeBob with everyone crowded around it) First, we build a giant wooden effigy of you, and then we burn it to the ground. (the effigy is burnt and everyone cheers) Whoo-hoo! Burn baby! (scene cuts to everyone dancing on the ashes) And dance on the ashes like there was no tomorrow!" said Mr. Krabs, recounting the events.

SpongeBob was heartbroken.

"How could you?" he yelled. "I've done so many good things for this town, and this is how you repay me?"

"Of course." said Mr. Krabs. "Why?"

"All of you are so ungrateful! Shame should hang like a noose on whoever planned this!"

SpongeBob quickly ran off crying. Nobody gave a shit.

"Well, HE should be grateful that he doesn't have to annoy anyone." said Squidward. Everyone quickly agreed with him and they left to go back to their lives.

Two days later…

Sandy happened to be walking by SpongeBob's house. She noticed something weird. SpongeBob wasn't doing his usual everyday routine. She stopped by Patrick's rock to talk to him.

"Oh. Hey, Sandy." said the fat, lazy starfish.

"Hey Patrick, have you seen SpongeBob?" asked Sandy.

"No. I haven't seen him since two days ago." he replied.

"Then, will you go look for him with me?" she asked again.

"Okay." he replied.

The two of them headed to SpongeBob's house.

"Come on, SpongeBob. Open up!" yelled Sandy. No answer.

Sandy quickly kicked down the door. She gasped.

"SpongeBob!" she shouted.

SpongeBob was very dirty and unkempt. He had a long stubble. His clothes were heavily stained and was ripped. There were boxes of food all over the floor. Also, there were spilled drinks, with Gary slurping them. The TV was full of static. The house was a complete mess.

"Oh, look who it is: The backstabbing ex-friends." muttered SpongeBob in a low voice.

"SpongeBob, don't talk like that." said Sandy.

"This is how you should talk." said Patrick. "BLLAAGHHBBLLLAGGHHHBBBLLLAAGGGHHHHBBLLAAGGHHH!" Sandy punched him. (in obvious reference to I Had an Accident)

"Get out." said SpongeBob.

"But SpongeBob…" began Sandy.

"GET OOOUUUUUUUTTTTTT!" yelled SpongeBob, causing Sandy and Patrick to fly away onto the road. "AND STAY OUT!". He slammed the door immediately.

"What do we do now, Sandy." asked Patrick.

"We have to tell everyone else." said Sandy. They quickly ran to the Krusty Krab.

At the Krusty Krab, the customers were rioting. That was because they weren't being served.

"Please sir! Calm down!" said Squidward, trying to reason with a man.

"I. Want. FOOD!" the man yelled.

Squidward was quickly beaten up by the customers.

"YYYYEEEEAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" he screamed.

Mr. Krabs delivered some food, but they looked horrible.

"I WANT A REFUND!" yelled one customer.

Mr. Krabs began sobbing. Sandy and Patrick quickly burst in.

"EVERYONE STOOOOOOOOPPPP!" yelled Sandy.

The riot stopped. Everyone quickly turned their attention to her.

"I saw SpongeBob earlier today. He didn't look good. National No SpongeBob day was a mistake."

"And why is that?" asked a battered and bruised Squidward.

"I saw how much it affected him. He was depressed. That's why he didn't come to work today. We were all so ungrateful. He did so much for this town and we repay him with that holiday? We should all be ashamed." said Sandy. "Who was responsible for planning this?"

Everyone quickly turned their attention to Squidward.

"Uh. Heh heh." he chuckled.

"Oh, so it was YOUR idea?" asked an infuriated Sandy.

"Uh. Let's just say I planned an awesome getaway for everyone except for SpongeBob."

"DON'T LIE!"

"Okay, it was me."

"Listen. I think we should have a celebration on what SpongeBob has accomplished for this town. Tomorrow should be National SpongeBob Appreciation Day. We should all say sorry to him. Let's show him how much we appreciate him. Are you with me?" said Sandy.

"YEAH!" said everyone else.

"You try to plan another anti-SpongeBob holiday, you're a dead man." said Sandy to Squidward.

Squidward began sweating heavily. "Y-yes, ma'am."

The next day…

Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Patrick, and Squidward walked into SpongeBob's house. When he saw them, he shot a furious glare at them.

"Hey! Who said you could come in here?" yelled SpongeBob.

"SpongeBob, we have a surprise for you." said Sandy.

"This better not be a joke." said the sponge.

"It's not." said Mr. Krabs.

"Come on, buddy." said Patrick.

SpongeBob rolled his eyes and gave in. "Fine."

SpongeBob walked outside.

"SURPRISE!"

SpongeBob looked around, confused. "Huh? What is all this?"

"It's National SpongeBob Appreciation Day." said Mr. Krabs.

"Yeah. It's a whole new day inspired by you." said Squidward.

"Wow." said SpongeBob.

"Before the festivities, I'd like to give you another chance at your driving test, SpongeBob." said Mrs. Puff.

"Sure." said SpongeBob.

A training course was set up outside Conch Drive.

"Are you ready, SpongeBob?" asked Mrs. Puff.

"Of course. I know what to do now." said SpongeBob.

"Okay. Let's get started." said Mrs. Puff with a bit of worry.

SpongeBob stepped on the brake, but this time, he did it carefully. He passed the first obstacle. Then the second. And the third.

"I can't believe it. He's getting the hang of this." said Mrs. Puff.

"LET'S GO, SPONGEBOB! *clap clap clap clap clap* LET'S GO, SPONGEBOB!" chanted the citizens.

SpongeBob reached the last obstacle and made it! Everyone cheered.

"I DID IT! I DID IT!" shouted SpongeBob, jumping with joy.

"Here's your license!" said Mrs. Puff with joy.

SpongeBob hugged his driving teacher and quickly ran to his parents.

"I'm so proud of you, SpongeBob!" said Margaret.

"It's about time. You earned it." said Harold.

"Thanks, guys." said SpongeBob.

"We're all sorry, SpongeBob." said Mr. Krabs.

"We're sorry." said everyone at once.

"It's fine. I forgive you all." said SpongeBob. Everyone was happy to hear that.

The festivites lasted all day. Everyone had fun. They were laughing and talking. Everyone finally appreciated SpongeBob.

Mr. Krabs gave a toast and told everyone how much of a great fry cook SpongeBob was. Everyone was happy to hear that from him.

SpongeBob approached Sandy.

"Thanks for organizing this special day for me." said SpongeBob.

"It was no problem. That's what friends are for." said Sandy."

"I would've done the same thing."

They hugged. Patrick ran over to them.

"Hey guys, there's cake. Let's go!" said Patrick.

SpongeBob and Sandy ran to get some cake.

Everyone enjoyed National SpongeBob Appreciation Day. Way more than National No SpongeBob Day.

 **And that's it. Hope you guys enjoyed. I'll be making more alternate endings soon.**


End file.
